Gynophobia For All But One
by CloudySky1827
Summary: To the faithful myrmidon, nothing was more important than fighting. In fact, his swordplay was to be his future. When Robin decides to help lon'qu with his gynophobia, he can't feel any more uncomfortable with the feeling of hands gripping his pounding heart. ((Dark Flier)Robin x Lon'qu)


This is my first Fire Emblem Fanfic. and Lon'qu is a bit OOC in this chapter, but there is indeed a reason behind it! Also, the events may be out of place, since I don't really remember when certain things happen. I just wanted to write about Lon'qu, honestly.  
He's so cute lol

Please review owo (I do not own Fire Emblem. Any of them.)

* * *

"This is Lon'qu. Our finest swordsman of our arena. Take him along with you," the tanned man said as he presented a tall young man with a blue coat and a killing edge at his side. The said man grunted of either disapproval or acknowledgement. I couldn't tell. He seemed calm and collected, keeping a straight face as he looked at Chrom.  
"Hey, there!" Lissa stepped closer to the rough man, smiling welcomingly.  
"Away, woman," the swordsman huffed out quickly, stepping back.  
"Huh? Geez, what've I done to you?" She pouted, but it was clear she was indeed somewhat offended.  
A strong and meaty laugh broke though the tense air. Basilio patted Lon'qu on the back, still laughing.  
"This little one gets rather jumpy around the ladies!" He grinned, elbowing the now uncomfortable swordsman.  
"Aw, come on, Basilio. Look how uncomfortable he is," I said to the man. I found it rather endearing how much he was blushing and fiddling around, yet trying to keep a cool face. I giggled a little at his flustered face.

"Excellent. I am look forward to working together with you," Chrom sighed,knowing that we have another strong and dependable ally in our troops.  
Lon'qu looked back at Chrom, moving quickly past his embarrassing little moment and nodded once.  
We marched back to our camp, only to be encountered by ruthless enemies. Chrom shouted orders to fall into formation and looked at me, trusting me with last minute decisions.

As the last enemy was struck down by our new ally, I watched him whip off the blood from his sword, then place it back next to his waist. I took note of his incredible speed and strength, then trying to remind myself that he did indeed belong on the front lines.

(Back at Camp)

Every unit was ready to succumb to a nice long nap. Those who were hungry made their way to the canteen slowly. Everyone excluding Stahl, of course, who looked ready to run a mile to his food. Lon'qu was shown around by Chrom after the lord was patched up by Lissa. His tent, at last, was just about the farthest from mine. The last one in the mess of tents. Ironically, the sparring grounds were right near his tent, making his life much easier.

Lon'qu and Chrom both disappeared into the tent and I saw a small light from a candle set into a flame.  
I sighed and made my way back to my own tent. Too tired to eat dinner, I set down my tomes and went to the horse stall where Sumia was, tending the animals.  
I walked over and greeted the clumsy brunette.  
She turned around after petting her pegasus and jumped a little from seeing me.  
"Gods, Robin! Don't scare me like that!" She sighed, putting a hand to her chest.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to," I laughed.  
"Is there anything you need?" She asked.  
"Ah. Not really. Just wanted to check on my pegasus," I said while walking over to the dark horse with wings. The Pegasus snorted and adjusted his legs and rubbed his head against my face, while beginning to shuffle its wings.  
"Looks like he's really wanting to go for a fly with you! He's still pumping with adrenaline from the battle!" Sumia exclaimed.  
"Seems so," I said. "But I'm sorry, boy. I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow morning, okay?" I smiled apologetically at the pegasus and he seemed to understand that I didn't have the energy, then once again settled down.  
"Alright I'll be going now, Sumia," I said, waving good bye.  
"Have a nice rest, Ma'am!" She said.

I saw Chrom leave Lon'qu in his tent and he then stretched his back, groaning in pain.  
"What will be planning for next, Chrom?" I called out. He looked at me, sighing and laughing.  
"Why don't we plan to just rest for a bit? I know you're tired, so just go take a nice rest." He smiled at me and came towards me  
"Come on. I'll escort you back." He walked beside me as we made our way back to our tents. He led me to mine and nodded his goodbyes. He seemed to have said something else, but he shut his mouth quickly, then looked down. The lord turned away quickly and he trudged back to his tent.  
"Hey, Chrom?" I shouted out to him.  
"Yeah?" He asked, turning around and looking at me.  
"Uh. Sorry about last week's incident.." I mumbled, but still loud enough for him to hear. It happened last week, the little bathing incident, but I still haven't been able to apologize properly yet. He had also been avoiding me, and I thought he had began to despise me.  
He chuckled, shading his eyes with his eyes.  
"Let's just get over that already," he said coming over to me.  
He stuck an arm out, in sign of a truce.  
"We will never speak of the incident the other night - OR the other incident," he smiled.  
"Yes. That would be nice," I sighed in relief. I gripped his hand and he flinched.  
"Ah sorry. Is your hand in pain?" I panicked, kicking myself mentally.  
"N-no! It's fine. I just.. You... Your grip is uh, really strong," he sputtered.  
"Oh. Really, now?" I said, stupefied by such a strange reason.  
"I-I gotta get going now, Robin. See you tomorrow," he said, fumbling with his steps and walking in a jagged line. I blinked in confusion, but shook it off and went back into my tent.

I saw down heavily on the cot and leaned back a little, facing the ceiling of the tent. I sighed, my breath leaving and dissipating into the cold air.  
I stood back up, unclasping the armor and shrugging it off, hearing it clang loudly against the floor. The leather cloth had began to unravel off of me as I unbuttoned and unzipped, opening up my inner clothing and allowing frigid air to splash against me. I shivered slightly and continued with undressing until I came down to my undergarments and then put on a new set of clean clothing, also for battle. Had any risen ever invaded the camp, I would be ready. With my last preparation of setting a tome by the side of my bed, I crawled under the blankets, never minding that I hadn't even thought to wipe myself down from sweat or dirt. I pulled the covers over me and sighed, finally relaxing my body.

My eyes cracked open from a deep slumber and I felt my stomach tingle, then let out a grumble. I was completely famished. I hadn't eaten for the past 24 hours.  
_"Don't mind it... Just go back to sleep.."_ I told myself.

A few minutes later it growled again, yet more fierce. I groaned at sat up, looking through my bag to see if there were any rations left. I sighed and got up, deciding to talk a walk around camp, perhaps patrolling for a bit to make myself sleepier, then fall asleep easier. I pulled on my long forgotten cloak from my Tactician times and wobbled out of my warm tent.

I moved inwards and away from the tent area, walking to the center where a few guards lay and a few still up, barely hanging on. Passing them, I continued straight through the center of the other side of camp where the canteen was as well as the stalls, inventory, and weaponry station. I circled around the whole camp and back to the exterior border of the tents. As I neared the end, I heard shuffling from within the sparring grounds. I grabbed the tome from the pocket of my cloak, clutching it as I walked closer to the shed. I heard a small grunt and a dull hit and I ran towards it.

"Hey! Who's there?" I shouted, meters away from the shed. I saw an unfamiliar figure emerge from the shed with uneven and jagged breaths.  
"Who-"  
"Ngh.. W-what is it that you need from me?!" The man said.  
"You..! Lon'qu?! What are you doing? Have you any idea what time of the morning it is? And you're training?!" I scolded.  
"What's the big deal of sneaking in some extra training...? Nothing's wrong with getting stronger," he said.  
"Lon'qu. Please, go rest in your tent. I forbid any more training until noon tomorrow," I declared quietly.  
"..! That's absurd! Who are you to give such orders to me? I don't recall acknowledging you as my master," he grunted, offended.  
"I meant no offense, but you should rest. Aren't you sore? Or tired? Not even fatigued?" I asked, worried.  
"I'm fine.. Now leave me be!" He said turning around.  
I growled angrily. "Hey! What did I just say? I'm telling you this for your own health, and you just push me away like that?!" I shouted a little louder.  
"You needn't worry," he said and disappeared into the shed.

I sighed and made my way to the shed quickly and walked in.  
"W-what are you doing in here?!" He asked, startled.  
"I'm taking you back to your tent," I said grabbing the training sword from his hand and he grunted, uncomfortable with how close I was, even though I was feet away.  
"Come on," I grabbed his arm and began to pull him, but stopped when he jerked and shoved me aggressively.

I stumbled back and landed on my back, grunting in pain.  
"What's your problem?!" I shouted.  
"Who's the madwoman who's trying to drag me back to my tent?"  
"That madwoman is just concerned about you! I'm worried about your health. Why are you training at this time of day? Is this what you do everyday? How does your body withstand such conditions!" I bombarded him with endless questions and he grit his teeth.  
"My health and hobbies are none of your concern," he said stepping closer. He hesitantly extended a hand towards me and I took it, then felt myself being pulled up.  
"I will apologize, though, for injuring you in such a way," he said, slightly get lowering his head, until his shadow of his hair darkened all of his face.  
I sighed, "I apologize, as well. I should have been more considerate of your fear. And I also apologize about trying to restrict you from training."  
"It's alright," he said quickly, uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's just put this behind this. Okay? And won't you allow me just one more act of physical contact in the form of a hand shake of apology?" I extended my hand to him. He looked at his and shyly grasped it, and we nodded.  
I smiled at him, our hands still connected. I looked at his face again and my hand slipped from his, my face turning down and tinting itself with a deep red.  
_"Geez, his facial expressions are so cute.."_ I glanced back up at his red face also.

"Lon'qu?"  
"..hm..?"  
"I'm only requesting this, and really hoping, but please just go rest. You never know if there'll be a critical mission and you won't be fueled with enough energy," I pleaded.  
"Rrgh.. Fine. Whatever gets you to leave me alone..!" He turned around quickly and I smiled, trailing close behind him.

"Hey, Lon'qu?" I called out again.  
"What?"  
"Promise.. Promise me we'll spar tomorrow. I want to learn from you," I said smiling and yawning at the same time.  
"Swordplay is a man's hobby," he said.  
"Oh? Then what exactly is a woman's hobby that includes warfare?"  
"I don't know, nor do I wish to. You can figure it out yourself," he said disappearing into his tent.  
I groaned and rushed into the tent, not realizing my past mistake with a very, very flushed Chrom who had just taken off his towel as he was about to bathe.

"Wh-what are you...?!" He backed up, back pressing against the tent side.  
"What? Did you just forget what you said to me? Why is swordplay only a man's hobby? Do you realize that I am the one who puts these men with their 'hobbies' to work in a battle?"

"I do, in fact, realize you are skilled in warfare. But it seems to me that you do not actually wield a sword in battle..?" He questioned.  
"That is indeed true, but -"  
"If that much is true, then what is the point of learning about swords?" He crossed his arms.  
"It's best to learn everything you can whenever you have time," I said.  
"as I was so peacefully doing only several minutes ago," he raised his eyes to look at me.  
"Time at morning past midnight is not an appropriate time frame."

He sighed, most likely tired of me.  
"After breakfast, don't be late. Or eat too much," he said before he turned around and laid down his sword.  
"Thank you," I said, smiling at his broad back.  
"Also, don't just go wander into a man's tent at this time of day. What would happen if you were... Um.." He trailed off, looking for a correct word that wasn't embarrassing.

"Harassed?" I asked.  
He nodded, a blush growing fiercely.  
"Well you wouldn't, so I don't have anything to be afraid about when it comes to you."  
"How would you know that? I could perhaps even kill you right now," he threatened.  
"Well," I started, moving closer, "you get awfully nervous around women? Isn't that right? Would you dare to lay hands on such a defiling creature?" I wrapped an arm around him and pulled myself closer. He tensed and gulped at our distance.

He kept a high head and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that I wasn't there. I laughed inwardly and decided to push a little further, to see where his boundaries are.  
"If you can't.. Then I will," I said before completely smushing myself against him. He grunted and blushed, his whole face red.  
I giggled and looked up at him, then released myself, taking large steps back  
"In return for helping me with swordplay, I will help you with your little fear, okay?" I said, smiling and leaving before he could disapprove.  
I stood outside his tent, breathing in cool air and walked back to my tent.

My stomach growled again and I groaned.  
_"Maybe if I just try to fall asleep quickly," _I told myself. I went back under my covers and fell asleep until a bright ray of light shone through my eyelids.

I sat up quickly, hearing men march around outside, talking with one another.  
_"Gods..! What time is it?!" _I rushed up and pulled on my armor, and headed outside. The sun was beaming over, but low. I breathed in cold morning air, and quickly made my way to the dining hall.

"Hey! Robin! Would you care for some soup?" Stahl shouted to me, at a large pot steaming with soup.  
"Uh, yeah! That would be nice!" I shouted back, making my way over to him.  
"Here you go! Say, have you been eating lately? I don't recall seeing you eat yesterday. When was the last time you ate?" Stahl asked while handing over the bowl.  
"Yeah, I didn't eat yesterday. Too tired. But I'm alright,"i reassured him as I looked down at the hot soup.  
"Okay. Well, make sure you eat up today, then!" He said, about to serve another soldier.

I walked outside the large tent, finding a small log to rest on as I drank the soup.  
I sat back, finishing the soup, and sighed contently.

"How was it?" A voice sounded close behind me.  
"Wa-" I jumped and spun around quickly.  
"Haha. Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you like that," Chrom said, scratching the back of his head in amusement. I exhaled, frowning.  
_"There's something I need to be doing right now…"_ I thought, troubled.  
"Robin? Is there something wrong?" Chrom asked.  
"Ah!" I shot up, shoving the bowl to Chrom.  
"Can you please return this to the dining hall? I have a date with Lon'qu right now!" I asked, panicking.  
"D-date?!" He stuttered. "He just came here yesterday!" He reasoned.  
"He promised a spar with me!" I said, making my way to the sparring grounds.  
"Oh. Well, good luck!" He shouted behind me.

I approached the sparring grounds where I saw Lon'qu standing there, leaning on the fence, and looking at the sky. He looked down and squatted.  
_"…?"_  
"Hey, Lon'qu!" I called to him.  
He didn't reply, or didn't hear. He continued squatting. I came closer to see what he was looking at and I saw him cup something up, then turn around. He jumped, releasing whatever it was in his hand, and it flew. Literally.  
The large and black _thing_ flew around and right at me, landing on my cheek.  
"Woah!" I shouted, placing a domed-shaped hand over it.  
I felt the buzzing and waited for to land on my hand and calm down before lifting my hand and letting it crawl around.  
"A beetle?" I questioned, eyeing him. He nodded.  
"What were you doing, playing with a beetle?" I snickered. He blushed and took the beetle, setting it free.  
"Nothing in particular," He tried to reason.  
"Do you perhaps, like beetles?" I asked.  
"Bugs, in general. Not only beetles," He said as if it was obvious.  
"Oh? It's rather rare to find someone else that enjoys finding bugs," I said, smiling at him.  
"Do you.. like them too?" He asked shyly.

"Haha! You know, you're really cute. I just might like you more than bugs!" I said, pinching his cheek. He inhaled quickly, stepping back and blushed.  
"What is so nice about calling a grown man _'cute?!'_" He stuttered.  
"It's not nice particularly. But your reactions are rather refreshing, to be put bluntly," I smiled. He huffed out air and spun around.  
"Are we training or not?" He grunted.  
"I don't know. I don't want to damage your cute face~" I teased. He grunted again, looking at me while gritting his teeth.  
"…" He didn't reply, but he took a wooden sword, and tossed it to me.  
"I look forward to our fight, _cutie-pie_~" I said to him and he ground his teeth together audibly.  
"If I win, then vow not to call me that ever again in your lifetime," He declared.  
"And if I win, then vow permission to let me call you that any time I like, and whenever I like," I returned.  
"Hmph. Try, then," He challenged, moving into an offensive position.  
"Best of wishes, cute sir," I said, moving into a defensive position.


End file.
